


Of Sick Days and Soup Bowls

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dojae is only mentioned once, just the side, theyre not really main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Ten doesn't know what to do when it comes to helping Taeyong, but he hopes he's doing everything right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again throwing away my otps #2Tae and #Tenny for this but I try to be as nice as possible so here's this Taeten one shot.
> 
> Sorry in advance for this crappy thing.

It was like any other day off in the NCT dorm, except that Taeyong had not gotten out of the bed yet. This was strange to everyone in the dorm. Taeyong was usually the first out of bed and waking everyone up. To say Chittaphon was worried was an understatement. He was paranoid. He didn't know what had happened to his poor Taeyong. Chittaphon was so used to waking up early in the morning to the sweet smell of breakfast being cooked and he would wake up blissfully. Today, though, there was no savory scent of pancakes and eggs drifting through the house nor was there that familiar scent of Taeyong's cologne laced in with the lingering smell of butter and maple syrup that always seemed to soothe Chittaphon. When he finally woke up it was half past noon and everyone had been woken up, not by Taeyong but by Yoonoh, the next most responsible member. He quickly shuffled out of his bed and into the crowded living room looking for the now black mess of hair that he was so worried about. He quickly walked up to Yoonoh giving him a worried glance before politely asking the whereabouts of his boyfriend.

"Oh, Taeyong hyung is sick. Didn't he tell you?"

"Obviously not if I'm asking you."

"Right."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Where is he exactly?"

"In his room."

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

 Chittaphon quickly marched into the kitchen and prepared a large pot. His Taeyongie was sick, and he was going to make sure he feels better. It was his job, as a great boyfriend, to make sure that his boyfriend was feeling better so he quickly went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He quickly searched for some sort of medicine to make his boyfriend feel better. Taeyong needed to be fine, when he was sick everyone else was worse than usual. They all moped around like they didn't know what to do because they probably didn't. It was unusual for Taeyong to be sick, only because he was never sick (minus the one time after thanksgiving when it snowed, but that's a completely different story) so when Taeyong was actually sick, every once in a blue moon, nobody knew what to do: who would clean, who would be in charge, who would cook. It was chaotic so getting Taeyong to be his regular self was a priority. The dorm needed him to be okay. After searching for five minutes, Chittaphon finally found some Advil. He quickly snatched the bottle and closed the cabinet before returning to the kitchen in order to make Taeyong some soup. What kind, Chittaphon didn't know nor did he know if it would even be edible, but Chittaphon hoped that if it had tasted bad that it would taste so bad that Taeyong could have no other choice but to feel better. How that made sense to Chittaphon is unknown, but he went with it and began chopping carrots, onions, and various other vegetables. He quickly retrieved the chicken broth out of the cabinet and poured it into the large pot then set it on the stove, turning the stove up to medium heat. He continued chopping vegetables until they were all nicely diced and thrown into the chicken broth, then he got out chicken and chopped it into really small chucks and threw it in with the vegetables. After he had gotten noodles and prepared them. Once the noodles boiled he quickly drained them and then placed them into the large chicken/veggie soup pot.

 After about five minutes of stirring aimlessly and checking the temperature of the soup, Chittaphon got extremely bored. He quickly called Yoonoh in to taste test his masterpiece. Yoonoh looked at the large pot skeptically before asking Chittaphon what it was for.

"I need you to test this soup I just made."

"Why?"

"Because my Taeyongie is sick and I need to know if the soup I'm giving him is edible, so eat up."

"I don't trust it."

"Please. Just this once? Taeyong's sick and I don't know what else to do and I would've asked you for help...oh wait, I did. You blew me off for Dongyoung..."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, I'll try your damn soup!"

"Thank you Yoonoh! You're really an amazing friend. Thanks for taking one for the team!"

"I swear, if I die I'm going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Okay, got it. Hurry, Taeyongie needs me."

"Oh my god, patience is virtue."

"Well I have none, so speed it up a little. Thank you."

 Yoonoh looked skeptically at the soup one last time before taking a small spoonful and, after hesitating, putting the spoon directly into his mouth. What he felt afterwards was shocking. He didn't taste anything repulsive nor did he have the sudden urge to throw up like every other time he'd eaten Chittaphon's food. He looked at Chittaphon as if he were possessed and asked him if he'd really made it to which he received a quick nod and a 'how is it?' He quickly told Chittaphon to take Taeyong his medicine, a cold washcloth, water, and his soup. Chittaphon listened.

 Chittaphon quickly walked into Taeyong's room to see the poor boy lying on his bed curled into a ball, covered by baby blue blankets. He gently tapped Taeyong on the shoulder, stirring him from his peaceful slumber. Taeyong's eyes opened slightly and Chittaphon just smiled and handed him the water and medicine he'd retrieved and told him to take it quickly. Taeyong listened.

"Sit up sweetie."

 Taeyong slowly rose from his (grave) bed and slowly reached the sitting position, and when he did he grabbed is head in pain.

"Come here, you need to eat something, okay?"

 Taeyong nodded.

"Open up."

 Chittaphon continued to slowly feed Taeyong until the soup was gone, and then instructed him to lie back down on the bed. Once Taeyong was laying back down, Chittaphon tucked him into the blanket and placed the cold cloth on his forehead. He quickly kissed said boy's cheek before moving to get up when he felt a tug on his wrist.

"Stay with me?"

"What for Taeyongie?"

"I wanna cuddle."

 Chittaphon just smiled lazily at his boyfriend and then climbed into the bed next to him. Taeyong smiled at him and stealthily wrapped his arms around his waist. Chittaphon rested his head on Taeyong's chest as his hand found it's way to his home in Taeyong's hair. He turned and quickly pecked Taeyong's cheek before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow. That was an eye full of vomit, but if you read it thank you! I love you guys!  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
